


After the hurricane.

by baby345



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, eliza is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: Eliza had to watch her world crumble down when the Reynolds pamphlet was published , but before she burns the last bridge between her and Alexander she needs him to know how badly he hurt her.





	After the hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing Hamilton fan fiction but after listening to first burn and burn i had to get this off my chest! i might post a chapter 2 showing Angelica reaction!

You know, I saved every letter you wrote me, from the instant I read them I knew in my heart, in my soul that this one was mine.” I could feel the hurt and sorrow threaten to stop the words before I could get them out but I wouldn't let them, he needed to hear what I had to say. I sat up from my spot by the fireplace every letter I owned spread out in front of me, what was once prized possessions now felt like a mockery of what used to be, my hands shake as I shift through it all looking for the letter that started all of this: _The Reynolds pamphlet._

 

I had reread it about a thousand times trying to make sense of them, how could the man who built me a palace out of every paragraph, who left me weak with every “dearest, Eliza” could use what made me fall in love with him to break my heart as well. “ All I ever wanted was for us to be enough, for the life we built to be enough. When will you learn that your children will be the best gift that you will leave behind on this earth that they are your legacy?” I turn my head to look at him the letter still being held out in front of me.

 

I could hear Alexander breath hitch at the words. “Betsy I-” he took a step closer, “Don't” I say harshly I didn't want him anywhere near me I couldn't trust myself not to do something I’ll regret. “you have no right to call me that MY Alexander called me that, the Alexander I knew would have never took what we built and desecrated It like this, brought the world to witness our shame! But it seems that I don't know that man anymore. “ I turn around take a deep breathe and casually throw the letter into the fire, I don’t even hesitant at the sound of footsteps quickly approaching I continue to chuck every single letter, every I love you, every evidence of the love story between Eliza and Alexander into the fireplace, I want it all to _burn,_ I want it to _hurt him_.

Before he could touch me I quickly stand up, turn and snarl into his face “I hope this was worth it! the world would remember this Alexander, this would be your legacy the moment you ruined your life ,your _reputation_ , your _marriage_!"


End file.
